


Das, wonach es aussieht

by Miuumitsu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Ash ist inzwischen ein wahrer Pokémonmeister, der nur noch selten Zeit für Besuche in seiner Heimat findet. Heute ist einer dieser raren Abende, und trotzdem lässt ihm sein Ruhm keine Ruhe. Sehr zum Unwillen von Misty, die ganz nebenbei mit einer kleinen Eifersucht und alten Gefühlen zu kämpfen hat.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum





	Das, wonach es aussieht

Sie musste zugeben, sie hatte sich diesen Abend irgendwie anders vorgestellt.

Als sie gehört hatte, dass er nach langer Zeit endlich einmal wieder nach Hause kommen würde, da hatte sie sich wirklich darauf gefreut, ihn wieder zu sehen, von seinen neuesten Reisen und Abenteuern zu hören und einfach mal wieder Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen.

Ash war inzwischen das, was man einen wahren Pokémonmeister nannte. Er hatte unzählige Orden gewonnen, die stärksten Trainer des Landes besiegt, war in den bedeutendsten Ligen der Welt angetreten und aus den meisten davon als Sieger hervorgegangen. Er war mit den Jahren nicht nur immer erfolgreicher und talentierter geworden, sondern auch eine kleine Berühmtheit, zu der viele junge Pokémontrainer nun aufblickten und die von allen Seiten umschwärmt wurde.

Missmutig rührte sie in ihrem Cocktail.

Sie hatte sich wirklich gefreut, als er vorgeschlagen hatte, sie könnten doch heute Abend in diese Bar gehen um ein wenig zu plaudern, und es hatte sie auch nicht gestört, dass sie dabei zu dritt sein würden, im Gegenteil. Aber es störte sie, dass Ash fast im gleichen Augenblick, in dem sie diesen Laden hier betreten hatten, von einer Gruppe Fans umzingelt worden war, die sich seitdem nicht hatten abwimmeln lassen. Da saß er nun, in Blick- aber nicht mehr in Sprechweite, umringt und umgarnt von vor allem weiblichen Fans und erzählte ihnen von den Erlebnissen und Errungenschaften, die er eigentlich mit ihnen beiden hatte teilen wollen.

„Lass dir davon nicht den Abend vermiesen.“ Ihr Blick ging zur Seite, zu Gary, der heute Abend der Dritte im Bunde war und damit momentan genauso viel Missachtung erfuhr wie sie selbst.

„Tu ich doch gar nicht …“ Sie wusste, dass sie log, aber er wusste es ebenfalls. „Ich würd’ mir nur wünschen, dass er vielleicht auch ein bisschen Zeit mit uns verbringt, wo er doch schon mal hier ist. Ist ja selten genug, dass er sich zuhause blicken lässt.“ Sie nippte an ihrem Glas und schaute abermals zu Ash, der wohl gerade irgendetwas Amüsantes von sich gegeben hatte, denn die Mädchen um ihn herum lachten.

Sie wandte den Blick ab.

„Komm, nimm’s ihnen nicht übel. Er ist inzwischen nun mal so was wie ein Star. Nicht mehr der kleine naive Junge von damals, sondern ein hübscher junger Mann und ein überaus erfolgreicher noch dazu. Klar, dass sie es sich nicht entgehen lassen, mal mit ihm zu reden. Das heißt ja nicht, dass wir ihm deswegen weniger bedeuten.“

„Weiß ich doch …“ Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Getränk und schwieg für einen Moment, den Blick auf Gary ruhend, der nun seinerseits zu dem jungen Trainer herübersah. „…Ist es für dich eigentlich ok, ihn so zu sehen?“

Er sah sie wieder an.

„Sicher. Er hatte von Anfang an das Zeug zu einem Pokémonmeister. Die Rolle steht ihm besser als mir.“

„Ich meinte eigentlich –“

„Ich _weiß_ , was du meinst.“ Er schwenkte sein Glas, ließ die Eiswürfel darin klirren. „Aber das ist auch ok. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden, dass es nichts wird.“

„Du hättest wenigstens mit ihm reden sollen.“ Ein leises Lachen entwich seiner Kehle, und mit amüsiertem Unglauben blickte er sie an.

„Das sagt mir die Richtige.“ Sie spürte die Hitze auf ihren Wangen und senkte den Blick.

„Ach was. Bei mir ist das ja was ganz anderes. Und außerdem ewig lange her.“

„Eben. Es ist ewig lange her, und trotzdem siehst du ihn heute kein bisschen anders an als damals. Und dass du so kurzfristig alles stehen und liegen gelassen hast, nur um herzukommen und ihn sehen zu können … Also warum sagst du’s ihm nicht einfach? Wovor hast du solche Angst?“

Sie sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Also jetzt könnte _ich_ aber sagen, ‚Das sagt mir der Richtige’! Du weißt doch ganz genau, warum man so was manchmal lieber für sich behält! Ich will nichts zwischen uns kaputt machen, und ich will mich auch nicht lächerlich machen, weil es so lange her ist. Oder ihn in Verlegenheit bringen, weil er’s gar nicht erwidert. Ich hab doch keine Ahnung, ob er mich auch mag … Er beachtet mich ja nicht mal.“ Die letzten Worte waren zögerlich gekommen, bevor Misty schließlich ganz verstummte. Und auch Gary schwieg, schien nachzudenken, sah sich für einen Augenblick um, blickte dann wieder zurück zu dem Mädchen und stand auf. Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich zeig dir jetzt mal was.“ Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen.

„Und wa-“

„Wir tanzen jetzt.“ Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die kleine Tanzfläche in der Mitte der Bar, auf der sich bereits einige Gestalten zur Musik bewegten.

Mistys Blick blieb irritiert, aber sie ließ sich bereitwillig von Gary von ihrem Hocker ziehen und zur Tanzfläche führen, wo er die Arme um sie legte und sie sanft an sich zog.

„Und was wird das jetzt? Nicht, dass ich was dagegen hätte, mit dir zu tanzen, aber –“

„Ich werd dir zeigen, dass Ash dich sehr wohl beachtet.“ Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, wollte protestieren, wollte sagen, dass er ja viel zu sehr mit seinen Mädchen beschäftigt war, aber sie kam sich plötzlich kindisch dabei vor und das, ebenso wie Garys leichtes Grinsen, das irgendwo zwischen amüsiert und liebevoll schwankte, ließ sie schweigen. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich an ihn, legte ihrerseits die Arme um ihn und erlaubte ihm, sie von dieser dummen Eifersucht abzulenken. Manche Dinge im Leben waren einfach irgendwann vorbei und kamen nicht wieder, und das war schon ok so. „Na sag ich doch.“ Sie blickte auf, als Garys Worte sie aus ihren Gedanken rissen. Sein Grinsen war eine Spur breiter geworden und diesmal definitiv amüsiert.

„Was sagst du?“

„Natürlich liegt seine Aufmerksamkeit die ganze Zeit auf dir. Und momentan guckt er gerade ziemlich eifersüchtig hierher.“

„Was?“ Sie spürte, wie sie erneut errötete. „Aber weiß er nicht, dass du –“

„Nein, weiß er nicht.“ Er drehte sich wie beiläufig, wie zufällig zur Musik mit ihr herum, sodass sie in Ashs Richtung sehen konnte, und nun sah auch sie ihn, den missbilligenden, irritierten Blick auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er hastig, als sich ihre Augen begegneten, den Kopf abwandte. Sie glaubte, noch ein wenig röter zu werden. „Und da behauptest du, er beachtet dich nicht. Ts. Wollen wir ihn erlösen oder lieber noch ein bisschen weiter quälen?“

„Ich …“

Doch er ließ sie gar nicht ausreden, griff stattdessen nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie sachte und führte das Mädchen wieder von der Tanzfläche.

Fast augenblicklich sagte Ash etwas zu seinen Fans, entschuldigte sich scheinbar bei ihnen und ging auf seine beiden Freunde zu.

„Na ihr?“ Man sah ihm an, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wie er weiterreden sollte. „Ich hab euch zwei tanzen sehen.“ Es klang fast wie eine Frage, aber Gary ließ Misty nicht die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort.

„Ja, haben wir. Und, ist da irgendwas bei?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht … Ich dachte nur, ich könnte ja vielleicht auch mal mit Misty tanzen.“ Gespielt unschuldig zuckte Gary mit den Schultern, bevor er Mistys Hand in Ashs legte.

„Nur zu.“ Er zwinkerte dem Mädchen noch einmal zu, bevor er zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte und die beiden sich selbst überließ.

Für einen Moment standen sie etwas hilflos in der Gegend. Doch dann lächelte Ash sie an, fragte, ob sie denn Lust hätte, mit ihm zu tanzen, und als sie hastig nickte, weil ihr die Worte im Hals stecken zu bleiben drohten, ging er mit ihr zur Tanzfläche, begleitet von neidischen Seufzern seiner Fanmädchen.

Ash lächelte weiterhin, während er eine Hand an Mistys Hüfte legte und das Mädchen ein wenig zu sich zog. Ihr Herz raste, und sie kam sich albern dabei vor, weil es absolut nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie miteinander tanzten, aber es sie jedes Mal aufs Neue nervös machte, wenn sie ihm so nah war.

Sie sah zu ihm auf. Tatsächlich hatte er es irgendwann in den letzten zehn Jahren geschafft, so viel zu wachsen, dass er sie inzwischen um einige Zentimeter überragte. Und hübscher war er geworden. Ash war schon immer ein niedlicher Junge gewesen, aber mit der Zeit war er erwachsener geworden, männlicher und unbestreitbar attraktiver. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wie eh und je wirr ins Gesicht, doch wirkte es heute weniger verspielt und süß, sondern anziehend. Die braunen Augen lächelten sie sanft an und sie musste den Blick abwenden.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Nur um ihn augenblicklich wieder anzusehen, überrascht diesmal.

„Was?“

„Na ja, dass ich mir so wenig Zeit für euch nehme. Heute, und überhaupt …“

„Ach was. Du hast viel zu tun, ist doch klar, dass du da nicht ständig nach Hause kommen kannst. Und deine Fans darfst du auch nicht enttäuschen.“ Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und schämte sich dafür, dass sie ihm zuvor in Gedanken dieselben Vorwürfe gemacht hatte.

„Trotzdem … Ich hab das Gefühl, ich verpass viel zu viel von eurem Leben. Wie hübsch du geworden bist zum Beispiel.“ Sie blinzelte. Versuchte er gerade, mit ihr zu flirten? Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein, weil Garys Worte ihr Ideen in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, von denen sie sich eigentlich längst verabschiedet hatte? „Und dann bin ich schon mal wieder hier und hab trotzdem kaum Zeit für euch. Dabei hab ich mich echt gefreut, dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen.“

Sie rang sich zu einem seichten Lächeln durch, versuchte, ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen.

„Ich mich doch auch. Ich find’s schön, dass wir mal wieder was zu dritt machen.“ Er nickte.

„Ja, das auch. Aber ich meine … Ich hab mich auch wirklich gefreut, _dich_ wieder zu sehen.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wich ihrem Blick aus, und Misty glaubte, einen zarten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu sehen.

Doch, in mancher Hinsicht war Ash immer noch genau der kleine Junge, den sie damals zu Beginn seiner Pokémonreise kennengelernt hatte. Es entlockte ihr ein liebevolles Lächeln und ließ sie für einen Moment ihre eigene Verlegenheit vergessen.

Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

„Also, vielleicht können wir ja morgen noch mal was zusammen machen! Also, nur du und ich dann. Wir könnten … essen gehen zum Beispiel, Mum hat mir von einem tollen neuen Restaurant erzählt. Oder wir könnten ins Kino gehen, da soll es doch einen neuen Film von diesem berühmten Regisseur geben, wie hieß er doch gleich … Oder aber wir –“

Ihr sanftes Lachen unterbrach seinen Redeschwall.

„Ich würd gern mit dir ausgehen.“

Sie wusste nicht, woher sie plötzlich den Mut, das Selbstbewusstsein hernahm, um diesen Satz so ganz einfach auszusprechen, wo sie sich doch eben noch klein und lächerlich mit ihren Gefühlen vorgekommen war. Aber es half wohl, zu sehen, dass Ash im Grunde immer noch der gleiche war. Und dass Gary mit seinen Vermutungen vielleicht tatsächlich recht gehabt hatte …

Für einen Moment sah er sie überrascht an, fühlte sich ertappt und hatte das Gefühl, dass er eigentlich beschämt sein müsste. Aber da sie schließlich _ja_ gesagt hatte, verzichtete er darauf, nickte stattdessen, entschlossen diesmal, und zog sie ein wenig näher an sich, ein wenig dichter in seine Arme.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich in Garys Mundwinkel. Na also, es ging doch. Dass man manche Menschen immer erst zu ihrem Glück zwingen musste … Aber er war recht zuversichtlich, dass die beiden den Rest alleine hinbekommen würden. Schließlich war Misty ein kluges Mädchen und normalerweise gut darin, die Leute zu durchschauen.

Nur in einer Sache hatte sie sich geirrt. Es gab noch einen ganz anderen Grund, warum man manchmal besser für sich behielt, was man empfand: Wenn man ganz genau wusste, dass der andere sein Herz bereits jemandem geschenkt hatte.

Er leerte sein Glas, stellte es auf den Tresen zurück, und für einen kurzen Augenblick wippten die Eiswürfel darin noch nach, bevor sie schließlich regungslos liegen blieben.


End file.
